Heat is known to be generated by a variety of machines and devices such as electronic devices, electronic circuitry, internal combustion engines, etc. For such devices, heat is typically dissipated therefrom in order to improve reliability and prevent premature failure. Techniques, apparatus, etc., for heat dissipation can include heat sinks, fans for air cooling, liquid cooling, radiators, heat pipes, etc. In some instances, fluid can be forced through a cooling member that is in physical contact with and/or attached to the device in order to dissipate or remove heat. However, heretofore cooling members have not taken full advantage of the structure or topology of the cooling member such that maximum cooling of the heat containing device occurs in a cost effective manner. Therefore, a cooling member having a structure that provides for increased cooling for a heat containing device would be desirable.